


Fraser is Not Staring at Ray's Wings

by j_s_cavalcante



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser is Not Staring at Ray's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_jackianto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=love_jackianto).



They arch up at least two feet over his head, and when they're open they're a hell of a lot wider than his armspan. Ray doesn't know exactly how wide, just that doorways and wings pretty much don't get along. And they’re ird—irid—shiny and multicolored and translucent. Ray knows they’re pretty obvious and pretty freakish, and it must be a hell of a sight, him standing here without a stitch on and with his blue-purple-green wings fully materialized in front of a regular mortal for only the second time ever.

But he has never, ever seen Fraser staring openmouthed before, not like this, with his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. It’s a weird look on Fraser, and despite Ray’s impatience with Fraser’s usual know-it-all, dot-your-Is attitude, he decides he really, really doesn’t like seeing Fraser gawking like this, looking so completely undone.

“Fraser, it’s not considered _polite_ to stare at them,” Ray starts to say, figuring he might be able to snap him out of it by appealing to Fraser’s Canadianness, especially since Fraser’s standing here in Ray’s apartment, fully dressed and ramrod straight in his perfect Mountie uniform, three feet away from his naked, winged partner. You’d think that Fraser, who is never lost for words that Ray’s ever seen, would have at least something to say. But Fraser’s not really even listening, so Ray stops. Takes a closer look at Fraser’s face, and whoa—Fraser is not staring at his wings.

Fraser is staring at his _cock._

His cock, which is getting hard. Oh.

Ray can’t help grinning, even almost laughing just a little. Because here he is in all his fairy glory, showing Fraser what he really is for the first time, and Fraser isn’t even _noticing_ his big wings. Fraser’s staring at Ray’s hard cock and he looks like he’s salivating.

That’s weird, considering Ray is sporting a huge pair of wings, here, which Fraser has never seen before and which he might not even have believed Ray had. But it’s also cool, because it maybe means Fraser _wants_ him, and that would beat flying, hands—uh, wings—down.

“Ray, do you always, er…is that a typical reaction to…”

Ray takes pity on him. “You mean, do I get hard from stretching my wings out? Nah. Not usually.”

“Ah,” Fraser says.

“Ah,” Ray mimics. “That all you can say?”

“Er,” Fraser says.

“Not that big an improvement, buddy,” Ray says, but he’s laughing full out, and he’s really hard now, because Fraser is pretty much speechless and he’s not freaking and running away, and he just licked his lips.

Ray’s wings flutter in anticipation and that makes a little breeze that ruffles Fraser’s perfect hair.

Fraser starts and jerks his head up and finally makes eye contact with Ray again. “Ray, you, ah…you…er…”

“Yeah,” Ray says. “You said that already. So, you okay with this?”

“More than okay,” Fraser says. “Quite a lot more. I’ve been wanting so much to tell you. Ah, that is, to touch you. Well, both. Would you—could we…?”

“Sure,” Ray says. “But I was asking about the wings. Are you okay with, you know, me having wings? Um, me being a fairy and all that?”

Fraser blinks. “Wouldn’t calling yourself ‘bisexual’ be more appropriate?”

“Fraser!” Ray says, snapping his fingers in front of Fraser’s face to wake the guy up. “Come back down to Earth here for a second. Wings!” He hooks a thumb over his shoulder, indicating them.

“Ah,” says Fraser, and Ray's lost count: was that three ahs, or four, or more by now?

Fraser finally clears his throat and says, “They’re very lovely, Ray.”

He's still staring, though.

Still not at Ray’s wings.

Which, okay. First things first, Ray thinks, and moves in to kiss him.

{\o/}

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for More Joy Day, Jan 2010, at recipient's request.


End file.
